Caribou
| ErsterAuftrittAnime = | Seiyuu = Masaki Terasoma | Synchronsprecher = }} Caribou ist ein Pirat, der sich zwei Jahre nach dem Verschwinden der Mugiwara-Piratenbande zusammen mit seinem Bruder Coribou einem Namen machte, indem sie etliche Marinesoldaten töteten. Dafür erhielt er ein Kopfgeld von 210 Millionen Berry. Die Brüder sind gleichberechtigte Kapitäne der Caribou-Piratenbande. Caribous Geschichte Auf dem Sabaody-Archipel Als er hörte, dass die Mugiwara-Piratenbande Mitglieder rekrutiert, trat er ihnen mit seinem Bruder und der gesamten Bande bei. Auch wenn er merkte, dass die Gesichter nicht zu den Steckbriefbildern passten, hielt er sie für die Echten. Als sie sich auf Grove 46 versammelten, wurden sie von der Marine beschattet, doch der ausführende Offizier wurde kurzerhand von den Brüdern ermordert. Nachdem die Versammlung der Rekruten von der Marine unter Sentōmaru gestürmt und der Schwindel mit den falschen Mugiwara-Piraten aufgeflogen ist, rächt sich Caribou an den verbliebenen Mitgliedern, die nach ihren Angaben von Demaro Black zu dem falschen Spiel gezwungen wurden, indem er sie lebendig begräbt. Reise zur Fischmenschinsel Im Wissen wo sich die echten Mugiwara-Piraten befinden, taucht er nur kurze Zeit später mit seinem Schiff hinter ihnen her um sie zu erledigen. Gezogen von Mōmu rammen sie die Sunny mit voller Fahrt. Gerade als die Caribou-Piratenbande im Begriff ist das Schiff zu entern erblickt das Zugtier Sanji und Luffy und flieht, wobei Caribou jedoch vorher absprang. Alleine auf dem Schiff fleht er um sein Leben und ergibt sich, woraufhin ihn Luffy fesselt. Jedoch sehen sich alle Passagiere einer viel größeren Gefahr ausgesetzt als sie den Kraken erblicken. Seine Bande konnte sich inzwischen wieder an sie heranwagen nachdem sie Mōmu wieder beruhigt hatten, doch sie werden alle von dem Monster zerquetscht. Auf Caribous Vorschlag hin steigen einige der Strohhüte in ein Fußschlag-Coating und bekämpfen den Kraken, doch nach ihren Sieg werden sie in die Tiefe gerissen. In diesem Moment der Unachtsamkeit befreit sich Caribou von seinen Fesseln und versteckt sich in flüssiger Form in einem Fass und schmiedet Pläne, bis ihn Franky schließlich entdeckt und dort einsperrt. Nachdem sich die Strohhüte in einer wilden Aktion den Weg zur Fischmenscheninsel freimachten wird Caribou schließlich in seinem Fass in der Meerjungfrauenbucht angespült. Auf der Fischmenscheninsel Die Meerjungfrauen die ihn befreien sollten dies aber bereuen: Direkt nach seiner Befreiung setzt er seine Teufelskräfte ein um die drei Meerjungfrauen einzufangen und zu speichern. Er will nun seinen Raubzug fortsetzen und so viele Gefangene wie möglich machen. Das nächste Ziel was er sich vornimmt ist aber Shirahoshi, von der er durch einige Gespräche die er belauschte hörte. Sie ist die große Meerjungfrauenprinzessin, mit der er wahrscheinlich Unmengen an Geld verdienen kann. Während das Ryūgū-Schloss aufgrund des Kampfes gegen die Neue Fischmenschen-Piratenbande verlassen ist, eignet sich Caribou sämtliche Schätze an, darunter auch den Staatsschatz Tamatebako, während er die drei gefangenen Meerjungfrauen zurücklässt. Caribou belauscht kurz darauf ein Gespräch zwischen Neptune und Robin, die herausgefunden hat, dass Shirahoshi die antike Waffe Poseidon ist. Als er sich nach der Feier zur Niederlage der Neuen Fischmenschen-Piratenbande Shirahoshi einverleiben will, stören ihn Luffy, Zoro und Sanji dabei. Luffy wirft ihn kurzerhand mit einem Hieb aus dem Schloss, wird aber dann von Nami mit den anderen beiden hinterhergeschickt als sie erfährt, dass Caribou die ganzen Schätze hat. Als sie ihn gefunden haben, holen sie sich einfach die Schätze aus seinem Sumpfkörper, während Caribou noch immer bewusstlos ist. Als Caribou aufwacht, sucht er nach denjenigen, die ihm sein Diebesgut genommen haben und trifft auf Tamago-danshaku und Pekoms von der Big-Mom-Piratenbande, denen Luffy den Schatz überlassen hat. In der Hoffnung, seinen Patron doch noch zufriedenzustellen, greift er Pekoms mit der Numa Numa no Gatling Gun an, der sich aber mit seinen Teufelskräften schützt. Als Caribou nicht ablassen will und nachsetzt, schlägt ihn Pekoms trotz Caribous Logia-Körper mit einem Fausthieb K.O. Caribou bleibt auch nach der Abreise der Mugiwara-Piraten auf der Fischmenscheninsel und jagt in der Meerjungfrauenbucht nach den sich dort aufhaltenden Meerjungfrauen. Seine Fähigkeiten und Schwächen Caribou verfügt über die Teufelskraft der Numa Numa no Mi, einer Logia-Frucht, die es ihm gestattet alles aufzusaugen und sich gegen Angriffe zu schützen indem er sich in sein Element verwandelt. Zudem kämpft er noch mit einigen anderen Waffen wie einem Speer oder einer Pistole. Weitere Waffen hält er durch seine Teufelskraft in seinem Körper versteckt. Seine Schwäche ist es in Gedanken zu versinken und dann selbst einfache Dinge um ihn herum nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Weiterhin hat er Haki-Nutzern nichts entgegenzusetzen. Schon einzelne einfache Schläge von Luffy und Pekoms schalten Caribou aus. Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise en:Caribou Kategorie:Piratenkapitän Kategorie:Nutzer einer Logia-Teufelskraft Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Mitglied der Caribou-Piratenbande